


Stopus

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creature Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Octo-Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Se suponía que iban a ser unas vacaciones tranquilas, lejos del sobrenatural Beacon Hills, lejos del Nemeton y de las criaturas que este atraía, pero se trataba de Stiles, un imán para lo sobrenatural y los desastres.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no iba a ser más que una escena de sexo con tentáculos, quería leer fanfics sobre tentáculos de esta pareja y no había suficientes, y ha acabado siendo una historia de varios capítulos con cierto nivel de trama. No sé cómo ha sucedido.  
> Este par es mi pareja favorita de esta serie así que publicaré mucho más de ellos, creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Se suponía que iban a ser unas vacaciones tranquilas, lejos del sobrenatural Beacon Hills, lejos del Nemeton y de las criaturas que este atraía, pero se trataba de Stiles, un imán para lo sobrenatural y los desastres.

Estaba sentado al borde de una plataforma flotante en medio del agua mientras los lobos jugaban unos metros más cerca de la playa. Se lanzaban unos sobre otros, se hacían ahogadillas, peleaban, Erica usó a Boyd como trampolín para lanzarse sobre Isaac... Era demasiado violento y peligroso para un delicado humano como él, así que Stiles permaneció tranquilo en la plataforma, tomando el sol con su piel cubierta de crema protectora resistente al agua (porque estaba pálido como la leche y tampoco quería quemarse). Un segundo más tarde, estaba sumergido en el agua. Algo lo agarraba alrededor de la cintura y tiraba de él hacia el fondo. No había mucha profundidad, pero eso daba igual si no podía alcanzar la superficie. Intentó retorcerse y liberarse de lo que fuera que le sujetaba, algo redondeado y grueso, como una serpiente. _Oh dios mío, que no me coma una serpiente._ Podía ver la luz en la superficie y solo pensaba en subir. Se esforzaba por no respirar, pero ya había entrado agua en sus pulmones y no había tenido tiempo de tomar aire antes de ser arrastrado al agua. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Su pecho dolía. La necesidad de oxígeno, tortuosa. Solo esperaba que sus compañeros llegaran a él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Entonces, sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el hombro, algo perforando su carne por dos puntos opuestos, como una tenaza, grande y afilada. Abrió la boca en un grito y sintió el agua entrar en sus pulmones. Todo se puso negro.

  
  


  
  


Despertó tosiendo agua, su garganta y sus pulmones ardiendo. Cuando un destello de lo sucedido atravesó su mente entró en pánico y comenzó a sacudirse. Unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron firmemente, pero sin hacerle daño.

—¡Stiles, Stiles! Estás bien, estás con nosotros, estás a salvo.

Era la voz de su mejor amigo y Stiles se tranquilizó. Su corazón aún latía a mil por hora y todo su cuerpo dolía, especialmente su hombro.

—¿Qué coño...? ¿Qué era eso?—preguntó cuando fue capaz de formar palabras. Miró a su alrededor y los cuatro lobos, además de Lydia y Allison, estaban mirándole con expresiones de preocupación. También había otros mirones más allá, bañistas que se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba.

—No lo sabemos, no pudimos verlo bien, solo una sombra cuando se alejaba—respondió Scott y miró su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

Stiles recordó entonces el pinchazo que había sentido y palideció aún más al ver el agujero que perforaba su hombro. Era tan profundo y rojo que estaba seguro de que casi atravesaba de lado a lado.

—Oh dios mío, _ohdiosmío_ —comenzó a hiperventilar, acercándose a un ataque de pánico.

—Cálmate, Stiles. Ya no estás sangrando, estarás bien—le dijo Lydia, con una toalla manchada de sangre en su mano.

—¿Qué no estoy sangrando? ¿Cómo puedo no estar-?—miró bien la herida y no, no estaba sangrando, eso no debería ser posible con semejante herida. Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué sus amigos se veían aún tan preocupados. En efecto, no era posible. Al menos no humanamente posible.

—Deberíamos irnos—sugirió Erica y todos asintieron.

Ayudaron a levantarse a Stiles y recogieron todas sus cosas antes de dirigirse al aparcamiento. Regresaron en el jeep y el coche de Allison al pequeño apartamento que habían alquilado.

—¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que había criaturas sobrenaturales en la playa?!—gritó Stiles nada más entrar.

—Porque ninguno lo sabíamos—respondió Isaac secamente.

—¿Y en qué demonios me voy a transformar? ¿Un tiburón? ¿Una sardina?—preguntó a nadie en particular sacudiendo los brazos—. Oh, espera. ¿Una sirena? Por favor, dime que no voy a ser una sirena—le suplicó a Scott agarrándole por la camiseta.

—No sabemos si vas a transformarte en nada. Podría simplemente tener alguna encima coagulante en la saliva para evitar que te desangres por algún motivo—le dijo tranquilamente Lydia. Stiles se quitó la camiseta y miró la herida. Se había reducido ya en al menos un tercio—. Sí, vas a transformarte.

Stiles emitió un lastimoso gemido dejándose caer en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿No viste nada de la criatura?—le preguntó Allison.

Stiles suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no pude ver nada, solo algo me agarró por la cintura y me arrastró bajo el agua. Después el mordisco.

—¿Cómo era eso que te agarró?—preguntó Scott.

—Era... un poco rugoso y redondeado, como si fuera una serpiente, pensé que era una serpiente, pero realmente gruesa, tal vez el doble de mi brazo, y no tenía escamas.

—¿Entonces no era un pez?—preguntó Isaac.

—No todos los peces tienen escamas, como los tiburones o las anguilas—aclaró Lydia.

—Las anguilas podrían encajar en su descripción—sugirió Erica.

—¡No quiero ser una anguila!

—Una anguila no habría dejado esa mordedura—respondió Lydia—. Parece más una herida realizada por un pico o bien un colmillo si la criatura era lo bastante grande como para que el otro no alcanzara a hundirse también. La teoría de la serpiente podría ser factible, tal vez tuviera unas escamas tan suaves que no las notaras.

—Uuuugh... ¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo el humano del grupo?

—¡Hey!—exclamó ofendida Allison.

—Eres una cazadora, tú no cuentas, es como si tuvieras superpoderes igualmente—replicó Stiles y Allison pareció quedarse satisfecha.

—Bueno, por ahora no podemos saber nada seguro así que lo mejor será que regresemos a casa, tal vez Derek o Deaton sepan algo—les dijo Scott y todos se pusieron a recoger sus cosas.

  
  


  
  


Unas horas más tarde, todos estaban en el loft de Derek. El alfa miraba a Stiles con el ceño fruncido (como siempre) y los brazos cruzados frente al pecho (esto era un _déjà vu_ ).

—No sé si existen las sirenas o cualquier otro tipo de criatura marina—les dijo como si fuera él el que debería estar molesto.

—Gracias, Derek, eres de mucha ayuda—Stiles resopló y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Apartó el cuello de la camiseta. La herida apenas estaba por la mitad.

—Lo único que queda hacer es esperar a ver en qué te transformas—le dijo Erica, que parecía demasiado entusiasmada para lo mal que se sentía Stiles.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí. Derek podrá contenerte si te transformas y pierdes el control—sugirió Lydia—. Además, tu padre aún cree que estarás fuera una semana así que no habrá problema. Deberías aparcar el jeep en el garaje y nosotros tampoco tendremos que dejarnos ver o preguntará dónde estás tú.

Todos asintieron y poco a poco fueron dejando el loft. En opinión de Stiles, todos estaban demasiado despreocupados, esto era un asunto serio, iba a transformarse en vete tú a saber qué. Podría ser peligroso. ¡Podría incluso no poder vivir fuera del agua! ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Tendría que hacerse una piscina en casa o mudarse a la costa? Si era de agua salada no le quedaría otro remedio que mudarse, dejar a sus amigos y, lo peor de todo, su padre tendría que dejar el trabajo, no podía causarle esos problemas.

—Respira, Stiles.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en pánico hasta que una voz tras él lo sobresaltó. Peter estaba inclinado sobre el sofá, su aliento casi rozando su oreja. El hombre sonrió burlón y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Stiles le miró molesto, pero se dio cuenta de que le había sacado del ataque de pánico gracias al susto que le había dado.

  
  


  
  


Stiles durmió en el sofá de Derek y al día siguiente ya no quedaba rastro de la herida en su hombro. Se examinó en el espejo del baño, pero no veía ningún otro cambio a primera vista. Eso no le dejó más tranquilo, con Scott no había sido instantáneo, podría suceder en cualquier momento.

Para asegurarse de que no estaba solo cuando ocurriera, sus amigos tomaron turnos vigilándolo, pendientes de cualquier cambio. Siempre había uno o dos con él, a veces incluso más. Agradecía esto especialmente porque de lo contrario se habría muerto de aburrimiento sin poder salir del loft, pero con todos los miembros de la manada intentando mantenerlo entretenido de un modo u otro resultaba más fácil de soportar. Bueno, no todos. Peter rondaba de vez en cuando por el loft, sentando en una silla en un rincón oscuro, en la mesa o en la planta superior. Cada vez que lo veía tenía un libro diferente en las manos y a veces desaparecía durante horas sin que nadie supiera a dónde y regresaba con otro libro. Pero nunca le dirigía la mirada siquiera, no le concernía lo más mínimo lo que le estaba pasando.

Los primeros días, el único cambio que notaron fue el incremento del apetito. No les extrañó, sucedía lo mismo con el rápido metabolismo de los licántropos. Lo peculiar era que tan solo comía pescado o marisco, incluso si tenía hambre no comería otra cosa. Su olfato también se desarrolló, aunque aún no era capaz de distinguir emociones como los demás. De todos modos, nada de esto le decía en qué podía transformarse, lo que era frustrante.

—¡Stiles!

El grito de Derek lo despertó de golpe. Estaba aturdido y por un segundo pensó que estaba en su cama, hasta que recordó que seguía durmiendo en el sofá de Derek. Miró al alfa, preguntándose qué habría pasado.

—¡Ohdiosmío!—exclamó aterrado.

Derek estaba envuelto en largos y gruesos tentáculos azules oscuros con ventosas, seis para ser exactos, que salían directamente del tronco de Stiles. Sus pantalones estaban rasgados a su alrededor y sus piernas habían desaparecido y en su lugar estaban aquellos enormes tentáculos. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso sin que se diera cuenta?

—Bueno, esto lo aclara—comentó Peter tranquilamente, observando con una sonrisa a su sobrino mientras este se retorcía y forcejeaba con los tentáculos. Era increíble, pero no conseguía librarse de ellos por mucha fuerza que usara.

—¡¿Soy un maldito pulpo?! ¡¿En serio?!—gritó Stiles, sintiendo que se iba a desmayar. Quería desmayarse y olvidar lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Suéltame, Stiles!—Derek prácticamente rugió.

—¿Cómo? N-no sé qué hacer, no los controlo—sacudió nerviosamente los brazos y los tentáculos también se sacudieron, agitando a Derek por el aire.

—¡Stiles!

—¡Lo siento!

Peter ya no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír.

—¡Esto no es divertido!—le recriminó Stiles, casi con lágrimas en los ojos por la impotencia.

—Claro que lo es—una de las cosas más divertidas que había visto en años. Se aclaró la garganta y se recompuso. Por muy divertido que fuera (que lo era) ver a su sobrino, el alfa, en esa situación, Stiles estaba en verdadero pánico—. Stiles, tranquilízate y relájate.

—No es tan fácil—replicó con una voz aguda y desesperada.

Peter lo agarró por los hombros y se inclinó frente a él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura. Entonces, hizo brillar sus ojos y los ojos de Stiles respondieron del mismo modo, con otro color. Peter se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

—Stiles, respira hondo. Vamos, hazlo conmigo. Inspira, uno, dos, tres. Expira, uno, dos, tres. Eso es.

Peter repitió el proceso lentamente hasta que la respiración de Stiles se volvió estable y normal, su corazón dejando de latir tan desbocado (incluso si sus pulsaciones eran aceleradas como siempre). Para su propia sorpresa, Stiles fue capaz de salir del ataque de pánico y relajarse, las manos de Peter sobre sus hombros ayudándolo a estabilizarse. Cuando Peter se apartó, vio que sus tentáculos ya no se aferraban a Derek, estaban relajados sobre el suelo, contoneándose lentamente o casi inertes.

—Así que... un pulpo—murmuró, mirando los tentáculos que ahora eran de un beis muy similar al del suelo del loft.

—Podría haber sido peor—comentó Peter.

—¿Tú crees?—preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Si fueras una medusa Derek estaría lleno de picaduras ahora mismo.

Recibió un gruñido en respuesta, aunque Derek ahora estaba a varios metros de distancia, lejos del alcance de los tentáculos. Quizás era por los nervios que aún sentía o por lo ridícula que era su situación, pero Stiles no pudo evitar reír.

—Bueno, por ahora deberías ir a la bañera—le dijo Peter.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué?

—Vas a necesitar agua, y pronto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizás no me haga falta, sigo siendo medio humano—la idea de _necesitar_ estar en agua para sobrevivir le aterraba, era lo que más miedo le daba de todo eso, iba a causar demasiados problemas.

—He leído sobre el tema—le dijo, señalando al libro que había dejado sobre la mesa—. _Sé_ que vas a necesitar agua.

—Espera, esos libros... ¿has estado leyendo sobre criaturas marinas?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Alguien tenía que prepararse mientras vosotros jugabais. Ahora, a la bañera—le ordenó y Stiles, aturdido, asintió. No se esperaba eso del lobo siniestro.

Miró sus piernas, bueno, su falta de ellas y no creyó posible levantarse, mucho menos ir al cuarto de baño. Peter puso los ojos en blanco ante su inseguridad y, cansado de esperar, lo agarró por el brazo y lo levantó. Stiles sacudió sus ocho brazos, pero se mantuvo en pie sobre los tentáculos. Tal vez por instinto, fue capaz de moverse y caminar- más bien deslizarse por el loft, con la mano de Peter firme en su brazo ayudándolo a estabilizarse.

Peter llenó la bañera y le ayudó a meterse en ella, aun con la camiseta puesta. Stiles suspiró aliviado. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto estaba necesitando el agua hasta que esta tocó sus tentáculos. Los sumergió en el agua y metió tanto como pudo su cuerpo en la limitada bañera. Estuvo a punto de gemir de placer.

—Quédate ahí, voy a por el libro sobre cilophytes.

–¿Sobre _qué_?—pero Peter ya se había marchado—. ¿Puedes traerme algo de comer?—añadió, sabiendo que le oiría igualmente. No debería tener hambre en un momento como ese, pero... bueno, ahora tenía seis tentáculos que alimentar.

Stiles suspiró y se acomodó en la bañera. Observó sus tentáculos, que ahora tenían un tono blaquecino. Supuso que cambiaban de color según su entorno, como los pulpos de verdad. En el anverso de cada uno, más pálido que el dorso, había dos filas de ventosas blancas que los recorrían desde la base hasta la punta. Tentativamente, tocó uno de los tentáculos con los dedos. Era ligeramente rugoso pero suave, daba la sensación de que lo recubría una capa de agua, pero al mover los dedos no dejaba una sensación viscosa.

Percibió el olor de la comida antes incluso de oír a Peter por el pasillo. Las puntas de sus tentáculos se agitaron, asomando por el borde de la bañera. Peter entró en el baño con un libro en una mano y una bandeja en la otra. Stiles extendió sus manos para coger la comida, pero sus tentáculos llegaron antes y se la arrebataron a Peter de la mano. Era un pastel de cangrejo y un batido de algas (el cual habría tirado a la basura antes del mordisco, pero ahora le encantaba).

—¿Qué es eso de cilo... lo que sea?—preguntó, comenzando a comer, sosteniendo el batido con un tentáculo (no le preguntes cómo lo lograba) y el pastel de cangrejo con sus manos.

—Cilophyte o también cecaelia [ _seseilia_ ]. Hay otros nombres como pulpo-sirena, octosirena, octohumano y homoctopoda, escoge el que prefieras. Es lo más similar que he encontrado a ti, si bien no todas las características encajan.

—¿Qué no encaja?—preguntó alrededor de un bocado de pastel.

Peter, sentado en una banqueta junto a la bañera al lado de sus tentáculo, le miró con el ceño fruncido ante su falta de educación. Stiles tragó la comida, se relamió los labios y sonrió. Peter puso los ojos en blanco y volvió la atención al libro.

—Según esto, los cilophytes tienen ocho tentáculos y no pueden cambiar de color. Supongo que esas son solo algunas de las diferencias, las más evidentes, pero dado que parece una especie muy poco habitual, no me sorprendería que el libro estuviera equivocado en parte. Al igual que con los hombres lobo, no todo lo que aparece escrito es correcto, y eso que nosotros somos una especie más abundante y conocida en comparación.

—¿Así que no nos sirve de nada?—se apoyó con los brazos cruzados en el borde de la bañera y la cabeza sobre ellos, mirando al vacío. Ni siquiera los libros de Peter iban a serle de ayuda.

—Nos sirve como guía... Stiles—le llamó. Cuando el chico le miró, señaló a su brazo. Los delgados extremos de tres tentáculos estaban enroscándose a su alrededor, uno de ellos deslizándose bajo la manga de la camiseta.

—¡Lo siento!—exclamó, sacudiéndose en el agua.

Intentó soltarlo, pero, en lugar de eso, tiró de él y lo arrastró a la bañera. Peter cayó boca arriba sobre él, la cabeza sobre su pecho y las piernas sobresaliendo por el borde. Los tentáculos estaban enroscados a su alrededor de forma similar a como lo habían estado con Derek, aunque esta vez no apretaban lo suficiente para ser dolorosos, tan solo estaban reteniéndolo allí. Peter giró la cabeza y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Ups. Lo siento—le dijo con una risa nerviosa.

—Iba a decirte que no me molesta, pero deberías ser consciente de ello. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlos como si fueran tus brazos. Aunque dada tu tendencia a agitarlos sin control, no estoy seguro de que ese sea el mejor ejemplo.

—Vaya, gracias—Stiles consiguió poco a poco retirar la mayor parte de los tentáculos voluntariamente, Peter tuvo que librarse del resto él mismo y salir empapado de la bañera.

—Voy a cambiarme y a llamar a los demás si Derek no lo ha hecho ya. Es un buen momento para una de esas reuniones de cachorros.

—De manada—le corrigió Stiles.

—En este caso es lo mismo.

Cogió el libro (que había salido indemne del incidente, por suerte) del suelo, lo dejó en la banqueta y salió del baño goteando agua. Stiles quería coger el libro y leerlo, pero sus manos estaban húmedas y tampoco quería sufrir un accidente y estropearlo. Le había sorprendido lo poco o nada que se había molestado Peter con ese incidente, creía que se pondría a gruñirle y gritarle o algo así. Peter estaba siendo sorprendentemente amable. Stiles no podía evitar pensar que ocultaba algo, que tenía segundas intenciones, algún plan maestro detrás de su desgracia, siempre lo tenía.

Un rato después, Peter regresó vestido con ropa seca y entró en el baño seguido por Derek, aunque este se quedó en la puerta.

—Como decía—comenzó Peter, sentándose en la banqueta con el libro en las manos—, la criatura más aproximada a ti que he encontrado son los cilophytes. Sin embargo, no todas tus características encajan con su descripción. Esto podría significar bien que perteneces a otra especie o bien que la descripción no es acertada. Ambas opciones me parecen plausibles así que creo que por ahora deberíamos seguir investigando y guiarnos por nuestro instinto.

—Deberíamos llamar a Deaton, él puede saber algo más—sugirió Derek, con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual.

—Ugh... No soporto el aire enigmático de ese tipo, es frustrante y acaba dejándote con más dudas de las que tenías. No es eso lo que necesito ahora mismo—replicó Stiles con cara de desagrado.

—Opino lo mismo, pero de todos modos hablaré con él por si supiera algo y tuviera la buena voluntad de decírnoslo, aunque no espero mucho.

—¿Y qué sabes de los cilophytes?

—En la cultura popular se conocen desde hace poco, pero he encontrado registros más antiguos—abrió el libro por una página que tenía marcada—. Hay una historia sobre una cilophyte que salva a dos marineros de un naufragio y por ello se separa de su grupo. Esta cecaelia, llamada Cilia, les ayuda a buscar comida y medicinas, y el capitán se va enamorando de ella. Por fin son rescatados y ella está de acuerdo en acompañar al capitán hasta Inglaterra, ocultando su cuerpo de pulpo bajo un vestido.

» Tras regresar a Inglaterra, surgen historias entre los pueblerinos acerca del capitán y su nueva esposa, que pasa largos períodos de tiempo sin aparecer en público. Finalmente, un pequeño grupo de pescadores secuestra a Cilia. Días más tarde, revelan de forma anónima al capitán dónde está su esposa. Este llega a las rocas donde estaba encadenada y cruelmente humillada y golpeada; sus heridas son tan graves que muere en los brazos del capitán. Este lleva el cadáver de su mujer al agua y se ahoga para acompañarla.

» Días después, un barco encalla durante una noche de tormenta cerca de la aldea, donde el capitán y Cilia habían vivido. Cuando el grupo de rescate llega, descubren que todos los marineros a bordo, entre ellos los que secuestraron a Cilia, han sido torturados, mutilados y desmembrados.

Cuando Peter terminó la historia, se hizo un profundo silencio en el baño. Stiles se sumergió lentamente en el agua hasta que su cabeza tocó el fondo, sus tentáculos sobresaliendo por el otro extremo. Cuando sintió la mano de Peter acariciar uno de sus tentáculos, suspiró, burbujas subiendo a la superficie. No estaba siquiera sorprendido de poder respirar bajo el agua, solo podía pensar en la historia de Cilia, en cómo podía ser su propia historia si los humanos descubrían lo que era, peor aún, si lo hacían los cazadores.

Peter apareció sobre él con una mirada preocupada en el rostro. Le tendió la mano y Stiles la tomó, sacando el torso del agua.

—También hay historias como esta sobre hombres lobo—le dijo, tal vez intentando reconfortarlo.

—Y también hay cazadores que las hacen realidad—respondió, rodeando un par de tentáculos con los brazos contra el pecho como haría si aún fueran sus rodillas.

Peter no respondió, era una dolorosa verdad. Stiles se dio cuenta de que Derek ya no estaba en el baño; no le sorprendía, no se le daba bien lidiar con emociones.

—Deberíamos ir saliendo, ya han llegado los demás. Creo que podrás aguantar un rato fuera del agua—le dijo, mirando hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué yo no puedo oírlos?—le preguntó, saliendo de la bañera apoyándose en él con una mano—. Tengo superolfato y creo que veo mejor que antes, incluso en la oscuridad, pero mi oído no ha cambiado.

—Los pulpos son sordos. Seguirás teniendo solo tu oído humano.

—Mierda. Quería poder oír las mentiras, no es justo—puso morros y pasó un brazo alrededor del de Peter para ayudarse a deslizarse sobre el suelo.

—Bueno, conmigo no tendrás que preocuparte, nunca voy a mentirte—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Stiles le miró con ojos entornados y resopló. ¿En serio? ¿Peter Hale? Era la última persona en la que podía confiar y eso lo tenía en mente cada segundo que pasaba con él, incluso si ahora estaba actuando todo amable.

 


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Waaah!—Erica gritó de sorpresa al verlo entrar.

Hubo otras exclamaciones por parte de los demás, ojos abiertos como platos y mandíbulas casi desencajadas. Stiles sentía calor en su rostro, no soltaba el brazo de Peter e intentaba ocultarse tras él aunque fuera inútil, los tentáculos se sacudían a su alrededor. Peter lo llevó hasta el sofá y lo sentó allí.

—Así que... un pulpo, ¿eh?—Scott fue el primero en hablar, seguido por un incómodo silencio.

—Bueno, no es tan malo, al menos puedes estar fuera del agua, ¿no?—comentó Allison, esforzándose por sonreír. Todos estaban evitando mirarle demasiado como si fuera algo vergonzoso.

—Puesto a ser mordido, podría haber buscado algo más útil. Así solo puede salir en una peli hentai—murmuró Isaac, lo bastante alto para que todos lo oyeran.

Stiles le miró molesto. Eso era precisamente lo que había estado intentando evitar pensar, bastante extraña le resultaba ya su situación. De repente, todas las miradas se fijaron en él aún más sorprendidas. Stiles se quedó confuso, incluso Derek le estaba mirando atónito. El único que estaba totalmente despreocupado era Peter, de pie a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó al final, sus tentáculos sacudiéndose nerviosos, dos de ellos enredándose en la pierna de Peter.

—Um... Stiles... tus ojos...—dijo Erica boquiabierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?—miró a su alrededor buscando un espejo, pero por supuesto que no había ninguno.

—Son rojos, Stiles. Eres... ¿Eres un alfa?—preguntó Scott.

Stiles entonces miró a Peter, que seguía totalmente tranquilo.

—¡Tú lo sabías!—gritó, señalando con un dedo acusador.

—Sí, los vi cuando intentaba que soltaras a Derek—respondió sin inmutarse.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo?

—No me pareció lo más urgente en ese momento, no quería darte más cosas de las que preocuparte.

—¿O estabas esperando el momento adecuado para matarme y quedarte con el poder de alfa?—le preguntó, levantándose torpemente sobre sus tentáculos.

Creyó ver una fugaz expresión herida en su rostro, pero pudo haber sido una ilusión, cuando pestañeó seguía con su rostro indiferente de siempre.

—No sé siquiera si eso es posible ya que pertenecemos a diferentes especies y, aun si fuera posible, tampoco es mi intención. Pero si vas a estar constantemente en alerta por miedo a que te ataque, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

—¡No!

Ni siquiera fue capaz de dar un paso, los tentáculos se enroscaron a su alrededor y quedó totalmente inmovilizado. El agarre no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle daño, pero restringía cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo desde los hombros hasta los tobillos. Los dedos de Stiles temblaban, también quería aferrarse a él con sus manos, pero si lo hacía entonces no podría echarle la culpa a su falta de control de los tentáculos. Peter era el único que no le miraba como si fuera algo asqueroso o monstruoso. No sabía por qué, pero solo él conseguía ayudarle a mantener la calma, a no encogerse en un rincón y llorar hasta quedarse seco.

—L-lo siento, no... no te vayas, por favor. No creo que quieras matarme, pero no entiendo por qué ahora eres... amable conmigo, como si te preocuparas. No lo comprendo, nunca has sido así y me descoloca un poco.

Peter giró la cabeza para mirarlo, lo único que podía hacer. Sus ojos serios fijos en él.

—Es simple, quiero que seas mi alfa.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio en el loft, un silencio lleno de estupor, aunque ahora las miradas se dirigían a Peter.

—¿Por qué ibas a... querer eso?—le preguntó aturdido.

—Es evidente, ahora eres más fuerte que Derek y siempre has sido más inteligente. Tienes cualidades que son mucho más apropiadas para ser un alfa que las suyas. Estoy seguro de que te convertirás en un alfa mucho mejor que él en poco tiempo. Puestos a tener un alfa, prefiero que sea alguien digno de serlo.

Ofendido, Derek hizo brillar sus ojos y su rugido vibró por las paredes y las ventanas. En respuesta, se oyeron unos chasquidos, algo como _clic, clic, clic, clic_. Todos se estremecieron al oírlo y retrocedieron uno o dos pasos, incluido Derek. Los ojos de Stiles estaban rojos, mirando amenazantes al otro alfa, y ocultaba a Peter tras de sí, aún envuelto en los tentáculos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Stiles se quedó paralizado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó con apenas un susurro.

—Te-... Tenías un pico—le dijo Isaac, tan boquiabierto como el resto.

—Oooow... No... ¿Ahora también un pico? ¿No podía tener colmillos y gruñir?

—Personalmente, encuentro ese sonido bastante más amenazador—le dijo Lydia, hablando por primera vez. Nunca decía nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario o inteligente—. Y es lógico pensar que tengas un pico si eres medio pulpo. Deberías tener cuidado, según creo son venenosos. No mortales para las personas, pero en tu caso no se sabe.

—Eso podría ser útil al menos—comentó Stiles con expresión decaída.

—Creo que deberías volver ya a la bañera, los tentáculos comienzan a secarse—le dijo Peter, aún atrapado entre ellos.

—Sí, estoy sediento—en realidad no quería estar más tiempo con el resto de la manada, no quería seguir soportando aquellas miradas.

Soltó a Peter y se agarró con un brazo humano a él para regresar al cuarto de baño. Suspiró largamente al meterse en la bañera. Peter abrió el grifo, reemplazando el agua que se había ido perdiendo. Se incorporó, con la barbilla levantada y las manos en los bolsillos. Podía parecer una pose soberbia, despreocupada, pero Stiles tenía la sensación de que estaba a la defensiva.

—Si no te sientes seguro conmigo alrededor, puedo marcharme. Lo más importante es que ahora estés en un entorno en el que no tengas que preocuparte por nada, mucho menos de que alguien pueda atacarte en cualquier momento.

Era una estupidez lo que había dicho antes. No se sentía en peligro con Peter, más bien todo lo contrario, y era precisamente eso lo que le preocupaba. Sin embargo, no sabía qué haría sin él en ese momento, ninguno de los demás parecía muy dispuesto a ayudarle. Probablemente lo hicieran si se lo pidiera, pero no quería tener que soportar esas miradas por un segundo de más.

Fue a abrir la boca para pedirle que se quedara cuando vio que sus tentáculos se le habían adelantado. Dos estaban ya enredados alrededor de su brazo y otro en su muslo. Stiles le miró y Peter asintió, entendiendo sin necesidad de que dijera nada.

Stiles se giró hacia la puerta cuando percibió el olor de Scott por el pasillo. El chico asomó la cabeza por la puerta y sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, entrando al baño.

—Sí, estoy bien. Siéntate—le dijo, indicando la banqueta.

Peter se apartó, los tentáculos soltándolo con cierta reticencia, y los dejó a solas sin decir nada. Scott se sentó en la banqueta y se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Voy a tener que decírselo a mi padre, no puedo ocultar algo así. No es precisamente discreto. Además, se supone que regresábamos pasado mañana.

—No creo que tenga ningún problema para aceptarlo. Será una sorpresa descubrir que todo esto existe, pero es tu padre y el sheriff, estoy seguro de que algo se huele ya. Después de todo, tú fuiste el primero que descubrió lo que me estaba pasando, antes siquiera de que yo sospechara nada.

—No quiero darle más problemas de los que ya le doy. Con esto se preocupará todavía más. ¿Y qué haré si no consigo controlar la transformación?

—Estoy seguro de que pronto podrás controlarlo, solo necesitas práctica y buscar tu propia ancla como hice yo. Y estaré ahí para todo lo que necesites, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea—le dijo sonriente, con confianza.

Stiles respondió con otra sonrisa, quizás la primera desde que todo esto había empezado. Uno de sus tentáculos se enroscó amistosamente en el brazo de Scott cercano a la bañera. Scott palideció. No pudo ocultar la expresión de asco que cruzó su rostro, incluso su olor se volvió amargo. Stiles lo soltó de inmediato y sumergió la cabeza bajo el agua.

—Hey, espera, Stiles, es solo... es que...

No pudo llegar a disculparse, los tentáculos comenzaron a salpicarle agua y a sacudirse en su dirección como látigos, forzándolo a salir del baño. Stiles estaba prácticamente sollozando en el agua. Aún no podía creer la expresión que había puesto su mejor amigo ante sus tentáculos. ¿Cómo iba a estar ahí con él para lo que fuera si ni siquiera era capaz de tocarlo? Y ese había sido el amable Scott, no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionarían los demás. El único que no parecía asqueado era Peter, pero siempre se le habían dado bien guardar las apariencias así que quién sabe.

  
  


  
  


Cuando Peter regresó al cuarto de baño, se encontró a Stiles sumergido, los tentáculos rebosando de la bañera. Podía oler su estrés, su sufrimiento. Aún no era su alfa, pero no le gustaba verlo así. Ni como humano le habría gustado, el chico había hecho de todo por sus amigos y ahora ellos lo trataban como a un monstruo. Encontraría tanto placer en abrirles a todos la garganta uno a uno.

—Stiles, ya se han marchado, sal—no hubo respuesta, ni un movimiento—. Stiles, venga, vamos a intentar transformar tus piernas—de nuevo, ni siquiera una señal de que le hubiera escuchado—. ¡Stiles!

Viendo que no iba a conseguir nada con palabras, lo agarró por el pelo y lo sacó de un tirón del agua. Stiles se giró, sus ojos de un intenso rojo, y su pico chasqueó. Sin duda era un sonido aterrador. Peter lo soltó y se apartó un paso. Cuando Stiles vio su cabeza inclinada a un lado exponiendo su cuello y la mirada hacia el suelo, reconoció enseguida el gesto de sumisión y una parte de él se relajó.

—Vamos a practicar al salón—le dijo Peter con voz suave, aún sin perder la postura.

—¿No sería mejor hacerlo aquí?—enroscó un par de tentáculos alrededor del brazo de Peter, aliviado porque no apareciera la más mínima expresión de asco en su rostro. En su lugar, se relajó y retomó una postura normal, acariciando con los dedos el extremo del tentáculo que se deslizaba por la palma de su mano.

—Querría hacerlo en un lugar donde sientas la necesidad de transformarte, donde no tengas agua disponible.

Stiles asintió y salió de la bañera. Ya en el salón se sentó en el sofá, aún mojado de antes.

—¿Y... cómo lo hago? Porque, ya sabes, la concentración no es precisamente mi fuerte, chico con TDAH aquí.

La relajación tampoco iba a funcionar, la energía vibraba por todo su cuerpo.

—Vamos a probar y ver qué funciona. Cierra los ojos y visualiza tus piernas. Recuerda cómo se sienten, intenta moverlas.

Stiles le miró incrédulo, pero lo intentó. Lo intentó, de verdad, pero su mente estaba distraída con mil cosas a la vez. La reacción de sus amigos. Cómo se lo tomaría su padre. Qué haría con el colegio si no lograba transformarse. Cómo soportaría vivir siempre en una bañera o una piscina. Por qué Peter quería ser su beta.

—Esto no funciona—dijo finalmente frustrado.

—Busca un ancla. Ya sabes cómo se hace después de haber ayudado a Scott con lo mismo.

Stiles pensó en un ancla. Normalmente, Scott sería una de sus primeras opciones, pero no en ese momento tras su último encuentro. Ninguno de los miembros de la manada era apropiado, ninguno era lo suficientemente estable como para ayudarle a tener el control. Solo tenía una opción entonces, su padre. El hombre aún seguía ignorante de lo que sucedía en su ciudad. No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo tomaría cuando supiera que todos esos asesinatos que asociaban a ataques animales los había cometido su futuro beta y que, además, él lo había sabido todo ese tiempo. Peor aún, ¿cómo reaccionaría al saber que su hijo era ahora un monstruo? No todo el mundo era capaz de aceptar el tema sobrenatural, ¿qué pasa si él era uno de esos?

—Stiles—la voz de Peter lo sacó de golpe del camino a un ataque de pánico—. Sea lo que sea en lo que estés pensando, no lo pienses más.

Peter colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y Stiles le miró a los ojos cuando sintió las garras clavándose en su carne. Los ojos del licántropo brillaron y los de Stiles respondieron.

—Recupera tus piernas—le ordenó.

Stiles extendió la mano y rodeó la nuca de Peter con ella. Presionó y Peter echó hacia atrás la cabeza, mostrando desprotegido su cuello. Instintivamente, Stiles estaba asegurándose de que se sometía, de que sabía que él era el alfa y no podía darle órdenes. Un gruñido tranquilizador vibró por el pecho de Peter y Stiles lo soltó, acariciando su cuello para marcarlo con su olor, satisfecho. Cuando miró hacia abajo, sus piernas habían vuelto. Sintió un profundo alivio, se quitó un gran peso de encima. Entonces se percató de que otras partes también habían regresado y cogió rápidamente un cojín para cubrirse, su rostro poniéndose de un intenso rojo.

—Te dije que podías hacerlo—Peter sonrió orgulloso.

—¡Ni siquiera sé cómo lo he hecho!—replicó, evitando en el último segundo sacudir los brazos en el aire por miedo a que el cojín se cayera.

—No importa, la cuestión es que ahora sabemos que puedes regresar a tu forma humana. Ya aprenderás a controlarlo con el tiempo.

—¿Pero y si esto es solo temporal? ¿Y si mi forma auténtica es la otra y solo puedo transformarme en humano de vez en cuando? La criatura que me atacó probablemente viviera en el océano. Puede que llegue a olvidar cómo transformarme y acabe quedándome como octohumano.

—¿Ese es el nombre que has escogido?

—No me convence lo de sirena y los otros son demasiado complicados para ser populares.

—No vas a olvidar cómo transformarte en humano. Creo que lo que le sucedió al que te atacó fue similar a lo que les sucede a los hombres lobo omegas solitarios. No tenía una manada o... ¿banco? y de volvió salvaje. Mientras tengas una manada y cierta estabilidad no te sucederá lo mismo.

—Pero tenía que ser un alfa si pudo transformarme.

—No sabemos si eso es un requisito para tu especie. Puede que cualquiera pueda transformar a otro y que el poder de alfa no sea algo heredado o robado sino nato.

—¡No sabemos nada! Podríamos estar equivocándonos en todo. ¿Y si no puedo controlarlo y tengo que vivir en una piscina? No quiero tener que mudarme junto al mar tampoco. ¿Y si dejo de ser humano y acabo volviéndome salvaje? No quiero causarle tantos problemas a mi padre ni quiero perder todo lo que tengo ahora. Si hubiera aceptado el mordisco cuando me lo ofreciste ahora sería un hombre lobo y todo sería mucho más fácil. Oh.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, los tentáculos. Stiles se había alterado tanto que los había sacado sin querer. Peter le miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de mi decisión. No puedo creer que haya escogido a un alfa tan quejica.

Pasaron el día practicando y buscando información. Stiles además comió un montón, estaba gastando mucha energía transformando su cuerpo. Peter cocinó para él y le quedó sorprendentemente delicioso. Algunos de la manada quisieron ir por la tarde, pero Stiles no tenía ganas de verlos, ya se había sentido bastante mal esa mañana, no necesitaba más de esas miradas. Por la noche estaba agotado, más psicológica que físicamente.

—Ven a dormir a mi cama—sugirió Peter como si nada.

—¿Qué?—Stiles se le quedó mirando boquiabierto.

—Solo dormir, sin segundas intenciones—su mirada recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios—. El contacto físico es importante entre los miembros de una manada, sobre todo cuando se está formando el vínculo. Te sentirás más seguro y dormirás mejor. Con suerte los tentáculos no aparecerán en toda la noche.

Stiles se lo pensó por un momento. Puede que lo que le estaba diciendo Peter fuera un engaño para meterlo en su cama, pero sí era cierto que sentía una extraña necesidad de estar tocándolo todo el tiempo. Era fácil con sus tentáculos, lo hacían por su cuenta, siempre tenía la punta de dos o tres enroscadas en sus brazos o piernas. Ahora, en esta forma humana, resultaba más complicado hacerlo sin ser evidente. Quería extender la mano y agarrar su muñeca o su nuca. Era una necesidad que no pertenecía a su lado humano, de eso estaba seguro.

—De acuerdo—respondió finalmente.

Peter se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba y Stiles lo siguió.

—Te advierto que duermo desnudo.

—¡Tienes que avisar de eso antes de que acepte!—exclamó, sintiendo su rostro ruborizarse. Aun así, no se dio media vuelta.

Entraron en la habitación de Peter y Stiles se sorprendió de lo simple que era. Las paredes eran blancas y desnudas, había una cama grande en medio con sábanas azules oscuro, una mesilla a un lado, un pequeño armario y un arcón a los pies de la cama. Stiles ahora sabía que no solía utilizar mucho esta habitación, generalmente se iba a dormir a su propio apartamento en el centro.

—Uhm... Así que... ¿cuál es tu lado?—preguntó Stiles, poniéndose algo nervioso ahora que estaba en una habitación a solas con Peter. Sabía que Derek estaría en el loft por algún lado así que solo tenía que gritar si pasaba cualquier cosa, pero no era eso realmente lo que le preocupaba, no creía que Peter le atacara ni intentara hacer nada en contra de su voluntad. La cuestión era que tal vez no sería en contra de su voluntad. Sin duda eso era su parte criatura hablando, tenía que serlo.

—Generalmente el centro. Puedes escoger el que quieras.

Stiles se tumbó en el lado que daba a la puerta, prácticamente en la orilla mirando hacia afuera. Escuchó a Peter quitarse la ropa y meterse en la cama poco después. No estaba seguro de si se había metido completamente desnudo o no, pero no iba a comprobarlo. La luz se apagó y la habitación se quedó en silencio. Stiles estaba tan nervioso que no creía poder dormir. Sus latidos eran tan acelerados que resultaban casi irritantes para el licántropo y podía sentir su esfuerzo por quedarse quieto. Stiles no tardó mucho en darse la vuelta. Su corazón pareció tranquilizarse un poco cuando vio a Peter tumbado a su lado. Era extraño, pensó, debería ser al revés, tendría que ponerse más nervioso al verlo, pero tenerlo ahí parecía satisfacer al pulpo. Extendió lentamente una mano, atravesando el palmo de distancia que aún los separaba, y presionó el dorso contra su brazo desnudo. Nada más, eso fue suficiente para conseguir relajarse y quedarse dormido. Peter no dijo nada, ni se inmutó. Se quedó dormido poco después que el chico.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pfff... Tentáculos. Sexo con tentáculos, tentacusexo, sexo tentacular, llamadlo como queráis, aquí está (al menos la primera parte, explorando cómo funciona).  
> Oh, y también tenemos charla con el sheriff, cuyo nombre real es Noah (aunque en la mayoría de fanfic se le conoce como John porque su nombre no salió hasta la sexta temporada).

Cuando Stiles despertó, una tenue luz atravesando las cortinas de la ventana, se acurrucó alrededor del agradable calor que sentía junto a él. Un suave gruñido, casi como un ronroneo vibró por su pecho, pero no por el suyo propio sino por el de la persona que tenía a su lado o casi debajo de él, o más bien alrededor del cual estaba enroscado. Sus tentáculos envolvían la mitad inferior de Peter, trozos de tela de los pantalones de chándal (tomados prestados de Peter) esparcidos por todos lados, y su brazos humanos envolvían su mitad superior, su rostro hundido en su cuello. Su olor era intenso, picante, no sabía qué significaba, pero le hacía casi babear, su cuerpo entrando en calor, o tal vez era el calor sobrenatural del cuerpo del licántropo. Se sentía bien.

Entonces, la dicha de esos primeros momentos al despertar se desvaneció y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se sacudió violentamente y se dispuso a entrar en pánico.

—Oh dios mío, lo siento, no sé que- yo no- ¡Huh!

De repente, se encontró boca arriba en la cama, Peter presionándolo contra el colchón con su cuerpo, sujetando sus muñecas con las manos.

—Tranquilízate, Stiles. No me molesta.

—¿Eh?—¿Cómo podía no molestarle despertar envuelto en tentáculos?

Esos pálidos ojos azul grisáceo le miraban firmes, esforzándose por hacerle entender que era sincero. Le miraba como siempre le había mirado, con esa misma intensidad que en el garaje, no como si ahora fuera un monstruo repugnante. Se preguntaba si en aquel entonces también había tenido ese olor picante que le volvía hambriento. ¿Podía ser ese olor excitación? Levantó uno de sus tentáculos frontales tentativamente y sí, sintió algo duro contra él y las pupilas de Peter se dilataron.

—¿No me encuentras desagradable? Los demás ni siquiera pueden mirarme—le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Nunca podría encontrar nada desagradable en ti, Stiles.

Y era sincero, Stiles lo sabía. Sintió un profundo alivio y había una extraña sensación dentro de él que no sabía identificar, que no estaba muy seguro de qué significaba. Probablemente pertenecía a su parte pulpo, pero, fuera lo que fuera, se sentía bien.

Empujó a Peter, tumbándolo boca arriba, y se colocó sobre él. Le sorprendió lo poco que le había costado girar las tornas, aún no era consciente de su fuerza actual. Sujetó los brazos de Peter sobre su cabeza con uno de sus tentáculos y entonces vio que estaban de un oscuro rojo. Era extraño porque las sábanas eran azules así que deberían estar de ese color. Cuando Peter levantó las caderas presionando contra su tentáculo, toda su atención regresó a él. Estaba esperando, tan solo expectante por lo que iba a hacer. Iba a dejarle tener el control porque era el alfa y, quizá, porque no quería asustarlo yendo demasiado rápido. En este punto, Stiles ya había asumido que algo iba a pasar, aunque aún no estaba seguro de qué ni de cuánto.

Se aferró a las sábanas con ambas manos y dejó sus tentáculos vagar por el cuerpo del licántropo. Podía sentirlo todo, cada centímetro de aquel musculoso cuerpo que tocaban e incluso podía oler a través de ellos, ese tono picante cada vez más intenso. Era una sensación extraña, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ella. Se concentró para tomar el control y envolvió la punta de uno de sus tentáculos, el más sensible de ellos, alrededor de la erección de Peter. El licántropo contuvo el aliento por un segundo y lo observó casi con fascinación. El tono del tentáculo era más oscuro, pero el color era casi el mismo, un intenso rojo. El tentáculo se contraía alrededor de la verga mientras el extremo, algo duro y grueso, acariciaba el glande, frotándolo con los bultos que tenía en lugar de ventosas como el resto.

—¡Joder!—Peter levantó las caderas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus brazos se tensaron, pero no pudo librarse del tentáculo que los sujetaba.

Stiles se habría preocupado de no estar su miembro ya goteando. Se relamió los labios ante el delicioso sabor. Se dio cuenta de que era capaz de saborearlo solo con sus tentáculos, estaba saboreando cada centímetro de piel que acariciaba. Había tantas cosas a las que prestar atención, tantas sensaciones que percibir y tantas extremidades que mover, que Stiles estaba hipercentrado. Nada podía distraer su mente en ese momento porque Peter tenía toda su atención. Era simplemente perfecto. Pensó por primera vez que tal vez esta era la forma ideal para él.

Cuando un tentáculo tanteó su entrada, Peter arqueó la espalda y un gruñido, muy similar a un gemido, escapó de sus labios, sus ojos brillando. Stiles nunca imaginó que el licántropo disfrutaría ser dominado. Si estaba leyendo su olor correctamente, Peter disfrutaba como loco estar bajo su futuro alfa. Ante esa increíble imagen, Stiles chasqueó su pico sin darse cuenta, no de un modo amenazante esta vez. En respuesta, Peter levantó la cabeza y le mostró su cuello. Stiles no se lo pensó, se inclinó y lo lamió de abajo arriba, rozándolo con su pico. Peter se estremeció debajo de él, pero aun así no se atrevió a morder, no sabía si lo tenía permitido, tenía la sensación de que era algo importante.

Resultó que no era necesario, Peter se corrió en ese momento, con la punta de un tentáculo presionando contra su entrada. Gimió con tono grave y sus caderas se sacudieron. Stiles se relamió los labios con el intenso sabor de la simiente. La punta de su tentáculo estaba cubierta de ella y, cuando terminó de masajear el miembro de Peter, se lo llevó a la boca sin pensarlo. Era la primera vez que probaba el sabor de un hombre, antes de conocer a los Hale ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que lo haría, y ahora sabía que iba a ser adicto a él. O quizá solo al sabor de Peter.

Cuando se encontró con la intensa mirada del licántropo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y todos sus tentáculos se sacudieron al tiempo. Lo soltó como si quemara y se apartó lentamente de él.

—Creo que... uh... debería ir a la bañera, me estoy... secando.

Se dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Si Peter lo llamó no le oyó, su pulso palpitaba acelerado en sus oídos. Se encerró en el baño y se metió en la bañera, abriendo a tope el grifo.

¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de tener sexo con Peter Hale. ¡Además en su forma octohumana! Scott y los demás iban a matarlo, a Peter o a él, quién sabe. Sus amigos, los que no son siquiera capaces de mirarle en su nueva forma, los que ponen cara de asco si les toca con sus tentáculos. ¡Que se jodan! Peter no había sentido asco ni por un segundo, había disfrutado con sus atenciones e incluso se había corrido tan solo con un tentáculo alrededor de su polla. Y otro presionando su agujero. _Dios_... Pensó que se enfadaría, pero se había corrido en ese momento. Quizás algún día podría penetrarlo del todo y tal vez no solo con sus tentáculos. Quería sentirlo por dentro, quería hacerle gritar, aullar su nombre. Quería marcar su cuerpo, dejar mordiscos donde todos pudieran verlos para que supieran que era suyo, su beta, su lobo, su Peter.

—¡Nnnhh!—Stiles se corrió con uno de sus tentáculos entre sus manos. Su cuerpo se sacudió y se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la bañera, pero apenas se percató de ello, nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso.

Tardó varios minutos en recuperarse y cuando lo hizo estaba demasiado satisfecho para avergonzarse de lo que había estado pensando sobre Peter, lo achacó a su nueva situación. Además, había sido capaz de correrse aun en su forma octohumana, eso ya era un gran mérito. Se preguntaba cómo lo había hecho, apenas había sido consciente de ello. Había unas salpicaduras de líquido espeso y blanco en el agua de la bañera y el tentáculo que había estado frotando, el más largo de todos y el mismo que había usado para masturbar a Peter, tenía ese mismo líquido –semen– en la punta.

—Así que ese es mi pene.

Bueno, no muchos pueden decir que su pene es más largo que sus piernas.

—Stiles...—Peter le llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta, saboreando su nombre de una forma obscena. Definitivamente no estaba molesto ni enfadado.

  
  


  
  


Resultó que ese tentáculo, el de su derecha, se llamaba hectocótilo y, en efecto, era su pene. Al final iba a ser divertido explorar su nueva anatomía. Peter también parecía interesado.

Pero al parecer había cosas más apremiantes en ese momento, como el sheriff entrando como un vendaval en el loft. Stiles dio gracias por estar en ese momento en forma humana.

—¿Qué significa esto, Stiles? ¿Hace cuánto que has regresado?—le preguntó, dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas a la mesa cubierta de libros donde se encontraba.

Scott entró detrás del sheriff con la cabeza gacha. Le miró con expresión avergonzada y formó con los labios las palabras «lo siento».

—Papá... Esto tiene una explicación, te lo aseguro, pero es complicado y te va a costar creerlo—mierda, aún no estaba preparado para esto. Se levantó y se acercó a su padre, quien miraba de reojo a Peter, sentado con él en la mesa. Stiles se sentía aliviado al menos de que no lo hubiera reconocido todavía.

—Stiles, no me cuentes un cuento, no estoy de humor para historias—le advirtió colocando las manos en las caderas en su pose de sheriff.

—No es... no es un cuento, pero quiero que te lo tomes con calma y tengas la mente abierta. No quiero que te acabe dando un infarto por culpa de esto. Es difícil de asimilar, pero tienes que intentarlo. Sé que no vas a creerme al principio, pero te aseguro que puedo demostrar todo lo que te voy a contar—su corazón estaba acelerado, su respiración era irregular y de repente escuchó la tela de sus pantalones rasgarse. No necesitaba mirar hacia abajo para saber que ahora tenía tentáculos—. Voy a tener que empezar a llevar falda—murmuró, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio. Ni siquiera quería mirar a su padre, no podía ni imaginar qué expresiones pasaban por su rostro. La verdad es que estaba aterrado. Sus amigos podían rechazarlo o sentir asco hacia él y Stiles podría sobrevivir a eso, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo si su padre no aceptaba lo que era.

—Stiles... ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó finalmente con voz contenida.

—Soy un cylophite u octohumano. Un hombre pulpo, vamos—sacó el rostro de entre sus manos, pero siguió sin mirar a su padre—. Verás, todo eso de las cosas sobrenaturales, las criaturas, la magia y esas cosas, son reales. Cuando estaba en el mar me mordió una criatura y me he transformado en esto. Lo siento, lo siento, papá. Sé que es horrible y asqueroso y que va a complicarnos mucho más la vida. Ni siquiera soy capaz de controlarlo, me transformo en cuanto me altero y no puedo regresar a la forma humana por mi cuenta. Lo siento mucho, papá—estaba sollozando, un nudo en su garganta y todo su cuerpo temblando.

Cuando sintió los brazos de su padre a su alrededor, la última barrera se rompió y Stiles se echó a llorar contra el pecho de Noah. Sus tentáculos rodeaban sus piernas y su cintura mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda. Noah no retrocedió, siguió abrazando a su hijo hasta que este se tranquilizó. Se sentaron en el sofá y Stiles se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa a cuadros.

—Un hombre pulpo, ¿huh?—Noah acarició con suavidad uno de los tentáculos que estaban enroscados en su pierna.

—Sí... Scott es un hombre lobo. En realidad la mayoría de mis amigos lo son.

—¿También hombres lobo? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Como... un año?

—¿Y ese es Peter Hale? ¿El paciente en coma Peter Hale?—preguntó, mirando al hombre que estaba aún sentado en la mesa y que debería tener media cara desfigurada por el fuego.

—Uh... ¿Hablamos de eso luego?

—No voy a olvidarlo.

—Lo sé.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿cómo te afecta esto exactamente?—le preguntó, indicando con una mano hacia los tentáculos.

—Aún no estoy seguro, no hay mucha información sobre mi especie.

—¿Tenemos que mudarnos a la costa, cerca del mar?

—¡No, no! Estoy bien, creo que con un poco de práctica podré controlarlo y solo necesitaré una bañera o una piscina cuando necesite estirar los tentáculos—se apresuró en responder. No quería tener que dejar todo atrás, ni él ni su padre, por su culpa.

—Sabes que haré lo que sea necesario por ti, hijo. Si tenemos que mudarnos no tengo ningún problema con mudarnos.

—Lo sé, papá, lo sé. Pero, de verdad, no es necesario. Por ahora no puedo recuperar mi forma humana por mi cuenta, pero también fue complicado para Scott controlarse y lo logró con algo de práctica.

—¿Cómo te transformas ahora entonces?

Stiles miró a Peter y, tras pensarlo un momento, le indicó con la cabeza que se acercara. Peter se levantó y se dirigió al sofá muy despacio, consciente de la mano del sheriff cerca de su pistola. Una bala no iba a matarlo, pero nunca era agradable.

Le entregó una toalla a Stiles, que este ató alrededor de su cintura, y se agachó frente a él con una rodilla en el suelo como habían estado haciendo las veces anteriores. Los ojos de Stiles brillaron rojos y los de Peter respondieron, con un suave gruñido vibrando en su pecho para relajar al alfa. Stiles llevó una mano a su nuca y Peter expuso su cuello sumiso. Eso dejaba lo bastante satisfecho al pulpo como para retirarse y dejar que sus piernas humanas regresaran. Peter se levantó y se apartó, regresando a la mesa para dar cierta intimidad a padre e hijo para que hablaran.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Noah, mirando con sospecha al licántropo.

—Mm... Verás, en la jerarquía de las manadas de hombres lobo, y al parecer también de octohumanos, está el alfa, que es el líder, y los betas y omegas que lo siguen. Resulta que yo soy un alfa, por eso mis ojos brillan rojos, y Peter quiere ser mi beta porque no se lleva muy bien con Derek, que es el alfa de esta manada.

—¿Derek Hale? ¿El asesino en serie?

— _Sospechoso_ de asesinato o _presunto_ asesino, recuerda, pero te aseguro que no lo hizo él—quizás no debería haber dicho eso porque ahora su padre sabía que él sabía más de lo que decía, pero casi suspiró aliviado cuando lo dejó de lado en favor de cosas más importantes.

—Así que Peter Hale quiere formar parte de tu...

—Banco.

—Banco, claro.

—Sí, y lo que acabamos de hacer es un gesto de sumisión que parece tranquilizar a mi parte pulpo o alfa y me permite transformarme en humano. Aunque espero poder hacerlo sin necesidad de esto algún día.

—Un hombre el doble de tu edad quiere que tú seas su líder.

 _Mierda_. Menos mal que no sabía la otra parte.

—¿Sí? Um... ¿No crees que pueda ser un buen líder?

—Oh, Stiles, eres lo bastante inteligente para ser lo que te dé la gana y hacerlo mejor que nadie, pero vamos a tener que hablar largo y tendido sobre este tema, desde el principio.

—Lo supuse—iba a ser más que complicado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título Stopus (que, para quien no lo haya notado, es Stiles + Octopus) me parecía un poco simple y quería buscarle un título bueno, pero luego pensé "es un maldito fanfic sobre tentáculos, ¿qué importa?".


	4. Chapter 4

El sheriff se marchó varias horas más tarde, satisfecho hasta cierto punto con la situación tras haber hablado con su hijo lago y tendido.

—Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba—comentó Stiles, dirigiéndose cansado hacia el piso de arriba.

—Yo no me esperaba menos del sheriff, después de todo es tu padre.

—¡Huh! No estaría tan contento si fuera tú. Si se entera de lo otro vaciará un cargador en tu cabeza.

—¿Lo otro? ¿Qué otro?—preguntó con fingida ignorancia.

—Oh. ¿Así que no hay «lo otro»? Mis disculpas, supongo que lo he malinterpretado. Creo que dormiré en el sofá esta noche.

Cuando se giró para dirigirse al sofá en lugar de a las escaleras, Peter gruñó y le rodeó con un brazo desde atrás, pegándose a su espalda.

—Maldito mocoso—murmuró, sus labios rozando su oreja.

Stiles giró la cabeza y lo miró, sus ojos brillando rojos.

—Deberías llamarme alfa—le dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Aún no eres mi alfa—replicó, con evidente esfuerzo para no mostrar su cuello.

—Cierto. ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que lo sea?—preguntó, girándose sin apartarse de él.

—Yo tengo que someterme y tú tienes que morderme. Pero aún tienes dudas sobre mí—no era una pregunta, podía sentirlo, era el único motivo por el que aún no era su beta.

—Siempre tienes algún plan oculto y me resulta difícil creer que me quieras como tu alfa—respondió mirándole a los ojos porque necesitaba ver la mentira cuando llegara si no podía oírla en su corazón.

—En parte tienes razón, no te quiero solo como mi alfa.

Peter tomó su muñeca derecha con la mano y acarició la parte interior con el pulgar. Stiles se estremeció, su corazón acelerándose. Incluso si no pudiera oírlo, Peter podría sentirlo con su dedo. A esas alturas, tras tanto investigar sobre hombres lobo, ya sabía perfectamente lo que significaba un mordisco en la muñeca.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie—le dijo el licántropo, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—¿De verdad quieres algo así conmigo?—le había resultado difícil de creer cuando lo había descubierto y ahora aún más.

—Con nadie más.

—¿A pesar de... lo que soy ahora?

—Lo dices como si no fuera un aliciente—respondió con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad, no una sonrisa burlona como de costumbre. Se veía bien en el rostro de Peter.

Stiles tomó su mano y lo llevó consigo a su habitación. Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos lo primero, no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar en su forma humana y no quería destrozar otro par. Peter le miraba lascivamente sin ningún disimulo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La camiseta de Stiles apenas cubría su entrepierna, su erección presionando contra la tela. Deseaba arrodillarse entre esas largas y pálidas piernas llenas de lunares y hacerle perder el control (lo que imaginó que no tardaría mucho en conseguir, después de todo seguía siendo virgen). Lo haría, otra noche. Hoy quería tomarse su tiempo, conocer el cuerpo del chico que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando. Stiles sintió calor extenderse por sus mejillas ante la intensa mirada del licántropo. A este punto ya se había acostumbrado a andar medio desnudo delante de él, pero esto era diferente, estaba exponiendo su cuerpo con otras intenciones. Se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua y la mirada de Peter se centró de inmediato en ella. Sí, Stiles era muy consciente de su fijación oral, muchas gracias. Peter se acercó, colocando las manos en sus caderas por encima de la camiseta, y lamió los labios del chico con la punta de la lengua, consiguiendo que se estremeciera y suspirara, aún mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos. Stiles cerró el escaso espacio que quedaba entre ellos y le besó torpe pero apasionadamente.

Peter le forzó a suavizar el ritmo porque Stiles podía ser el alfa, pero Peter era el experto en este campo. Lo empujó sobre la cama y se arrodilló sobre él. Muy lentamente, con sus dedos acariciando su suave piel, Peter levantó la camiseta del chico, besando los lunares que iban apareciendo en su camino, rozando con sus dientes los sensibles y duros pezones. Podía oír los latidos acelerándose, la respiración agitada y los dulces gemidos que intentaba contener y que iban directos a su polla. Cuando le quitó del todo la camiseta, no necesitó mirar hacia abajo para oler el presemen ya goteando de la erección del joven.

Se inclinó sobre él y deslizó la lengua entre sus labios. Stiles le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y dejó que Peter trabajara su boca lenta y profundamente. Una parte de él quería tomar el control, dominar al beta, pero por qué hacerlo cuando esto se sentía tan bien. La lengua de Peter se deslizaba por su boca, acariciando el paladar, los dientes, entrelanzándose con su lengua; mordía con suavidad sus labios, ya rojos e hinchados, y los succionaba entre sus labios hasta que gemía. Stiles levantó las caderas buscando fricción y de repente su cuerpo se sintió como gelatina. Habían aparecido los tentáculos. Stiles gritó frustrado y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos.

—Por qué... Solo un poco más...—lloriqueó, dándose la vuelta y aferrándose a la almohada.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, cariño. Podemos hacer lo mismo con esta forma, probablemente más—le dijo, observándolo pensativo.

—No, no podemos—al menos no lo que quería hacer—. ¡Hn!

Stiles gritó contra la almohada cuando sintió los dedos de Peter acariciar la cara interna de uno de sus tentáculos, más concretamente su hectocótilo (su pene, vamos).

—Te he dicho que podemos hacer lo mismo—le aseguró con una pícara sonrisa.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente a lo largo del tentáculo, los dedos acariciando entre las ventosas mientras su otra mano tanteaba la base de los tentáculos. Stiles le miraba cauteloso, reconociendo ya los síntomas de excitación con este nuevo cuerpo. La punta del hectocótilo estaba dura y los tentáculos se estaban volviendo de un rojo oscuro. Todos se agitaban ligeramente y los extremos de varios estaban enroscados en las extremidades de Peter.

—Uhn...—Stiles gimió y arqueó la espalda cuando Peter llegó a la punta de su pene.

—Parece muy sensible—Peter deslizó los dedos por el extremo, algo más grueso que el resto, casi como un pene humano. Entonces lo lamió, pasando la punta de la lengua sobre los bultos del extremo.

—¡N-aah!—Stiles gritó y se contoneó, aferrándose a la almohada tan fuerte que las costuras crujieron.

—Sí, es sensible—rio, encantado con la reacción del chico, y volvió a lamerlo como lamería un pene humano, observando las reacciones de Stiles para descubrir sus partes más sensibles.

Stiles no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, realmente estaba chupando su tentáculo, estaba deslizándolo dentro de su boca tan profundo como le era posible, sin dejar de acariciarlo con su lengua, rozando suavemente con sus dientes de vez en cuando. Stiles se estaba volviendo loco. Nunca se la habían chupado como humano, pero no podía imaginar que se sintiera tan bien como esto. Los demás tentáculos se sacudían y retorcían mientras él prácticamente sollozaba abrumado por el placer. Ni siquiera pudo alertar a Peter de su orgasmo inminente porque no fue consciente de ello, simplemente se corrió en el rostro del licántropo con un intenso gemido, su cuerpo poniéndose tenso por un momento. Se quedó jadeando y cuando abrió los ojos (no sabía cuándo los había cerrado) vio el rostro de Peter con densas salpicaduras de semen desde la barbilla hasta el pelo.

—Joder—estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo solo con esa imagen. Una parte de él, oliendo su marca sobre la piel de Peter, estaba casi... uh... ¿cuál sería el equivalente de aullar para los pulpos? Lo que sea. Quería restregar su semen por todo su rostro, por todo su cuerpo, que todo el mundo pudiera oler que era suyo hasta el nivel más íntimo. Sin darse cuenta, había adelantado la mano y estaba extendiendo el semen por su mejilla. Peter sonrió y se relamió el que había caído sobre sus labios.

—Ahora es mi turno—le dijo el licántropo, empujándolo sobre la cama. Se arrodilló entre sus tentáculos, separándolos tres a cada lado, y tanteó entre ellos hasta que se topó con lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño orificio que se sentía como un tubo—. Aquí está. ¿Comprobamos cómo funciona?

—Nnh... Sí, sí, Peter...—prácticamente suplicó. Stiles separó aún más los tentáculos y levantó las caderas.

Ya había imaginado que tendría que usar eso, el sifón, para hacerlo, pero no se había aventurado a tocarlo. Tan solo los dedos de Peter tanteando los bordes le hacían estremecer, sabía que iba a ser sensible.

–No puedo creer que vaya a perder mi virginidad de este modo—soltó sin apenas espacio entre palabra y palabra, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Peter gruñó en el fondo de su garganta, su erección presionando en los confines de sus pantalones.

—No te preocupes, también tomaré tu otra virginidad—y deslizó un dedo dentro de él.

Stiles se tensó por un momento, pero Peter no se movió, esparció besos por los lunares de su pecho hasta que se relajó de nuevo. Comenzó a tantear las paredes, acariciando el exterior con el pulgar. Podía oler la excitación creciendo en el chico, era embriagador.

—Eres tan estrecho y húmedo... Estoy seguro de que esto se va a sentir realmente bien alrededor de mi polla—le dijo con una voz profunda que le hizo estremecer mientras el joven emitía agudos gemidos lastimosos.

Stiles sintió entonces un líquido frío en su entrada. Ni siquiera se había percatado de dónde o cuándo había conseguido Peter el lubricante, pero ahora el dedo se deslizaba dentro de él con más suavidad, extendiendo el líquido por su canal. Doblaba el dedo en su interior para abrirlo cada vez un poco más y estiraba con el pulgar de la otra mano la entrada. Stiles gemía y se contoneaba, sus tentáculos envolviéndose alrededor de Peter, casi sin dejarle capacidad para moverse.

—Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien, respira—le repetía dulcemente junto a otros sin sentidos para intentar que se relajara. Sabía que le gustaba su voz.

—Peter... más...—le pidió, separando los tentáculos un poco más.

—Sabía que suplicarías por ello, siempre supe que te encantaría tenerme dentro de ti y estás respondiendo tan bien, te portas tan bien para mí.

Stiles gruñó, un gruñido muy humano y no tan masculino como habría querido. Rodeó al licántropo con un tentáculo y lo acercó, aferrándose a sus hombros con los brazos. Lamió el semen que aún manchaba su rostro, saboreando su propia semilla amarga. Sus dientes rozaron su cuello y Peter lo expuso de inmediato inclinando la cabeza.

—Sé un buen chico para tu alfa y mete otro dedo—le ordenó, mordiendo su cuello justo no lo suficiente para rasgar la piel.

Peter gruñó lo que casi parecía un ronroneo y obedeció de inmediato. Debería estar molesto, pero el gemido de Stiles y la deliciosa expresión en su rostro no se lo permitieron. Su estrecha entrada se contrajo sobre sus dedos y poco a poco se relajó, estirándose según movía los dedos dentro de él. No podía esperar a meter su polla ahí dentro, la cremallera de sus pantalones estaba por reventar.

—Dios, Peter, voy a volverme loco. ¡Hazlo ya!—la sensación era tan nueva y abrumadora que le quitaba el aliento. Sus tentáculos tiraban torpemente de la ropa de Peter intentando quitársela. ¿Por qué seguía aún vestido?

—¿No quieres que te estire un poco más?—le preguntó, sus dedos abriéndose en tijera dentro de él. Aún estaba estrecho, sabía que iba a doler, aunque no le preocupaba mucho.

—¡Ngh! Estírame con tu polla—se incorporó y llevó las manos al cierre de los pantalones del licántropo, intentando abrirlos desesperadamente.

Peter gruñó excitado y le agarró por las muñecas, presionándolas contra el colchón sobre su cabeza.

—Tan ansioso y exigente. Voy a follarte hasta que no seas capaz de pronunciar palabra—su voz cerca de no ser humana, sus ojos brillando azules. El control se estaba escapando de entre sus dedos, pero cómo podía ser de otro modo si ese mocoso no dejaba de provocarlo.

Se incorporó y se desabrochó los pantalones, nada de calzoncillos debajo, mientras los ojos de Stiles le observaban hambriento. Los tentáculos le ayudaron a quitárselos del todo y a levantar la camiseta, tirándolo todo lejos de la cama, y comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo deslizándose sobre su piel desnuda. Peter cubrió su miembro generosamente con lubricante. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo levantó un poco para alinear su miembro con la entrada.

—¿Listo?—le preguntó.

Stiles asintió efusivamente, su boca abierta y sus ojos observando fijamente.

Peter presionó contra la entrada y empujó hasta atravesarla. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir los fuertes músculos presionando a su alrededor casi dolorosamente.

—Joder... Stiles, si no te relajas no podré moverme—le dijo, acariciando sus tentáculos y su torso para intentar relajarlo. El chico no reaccionaba, tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, los labios estirados en un gesto de dolor y un pico asomando entre ellos en lugar de dientes—. Alfa—le llamó y entonces Stiles abrió los ojos, brillantes.

En un veloz movimiento, Stiles se tumbó sobre él, empujándolo contra el colchón, sus tentáculos enroscados en su cuerpo. Peter expuso su cuello y su vientre instintivamente. No sentía ninguna reticencia a someterse a este alfa, de hecho, su lobo estaba tremendamente feliz por ello. El octohumano emitió unos chasquidos que le hicieron estremecer en el mejor sentido y pronto su interior se relajó alrededor de su verga. Stiles era el alfa y por instinto se sentía mejor teniendo el control, y a Peter no le importaba entregárselo.

Un tentáculo se deslizó sigiloso por su muslo, masajeando sus bolas, bajando por el perineo y tanteando su entrada. Stiles le miró pidiendo permiso. En respuesta, Peter separó las piernas. Stiles sonrió y echó un poco de lubricante sobre el tentáculo antes de que presionara contra el estrecho anillo de músculos. Era un tentáculo normal así que la delgada punta se deslizó fácilmente dentro. Peter suspiró al sentirlo contonearse en su interior, pero pronto se olvidó de esa sensación cuando Stiles comenzó a moverse sobre él. Se dejó caer hasta que el falo estuvo completamente dentro de él.

Era una extraña sensación de estar lleno, saciado, y al mismo tiempo necesitar más. Había una ligera sensación de dolor o quemazón, pero el placer era lo bastante intenso para que no le importara y su tentáculo tanteando el interior de Peter le producía un delicioso hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.

—Nnh... Peter... No puedo...—se quejó casi sollozando.

Sus tentáculos se contoneaban descontrolados, parecían de gelatina. El único que podía controlar era el que estaba dentro de Peter, no conseguía hacer fuerza con los demás para levantar su cuerpo. Por suerte, Peter pareció entenderlo; lo sujetó por la base de los dos tentáculos traseros y comenzó a levantar y bajar su cuerpo sobre su verga.

Stiles se aferró a su pecho, sus uñas humanas (porque no tenía garras) tranzando finas líneas rojas en su piel que permanecían allí más tiempo del habitual. La sensación del miembro deslizándose a lo largo de su sifón enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Un segundo tentáculo se unió al primero en el interior de Peter. El licántropo gruñó y separó aún más las piernas. Estaban estirándolo por dentro, presionando en lados opuestos para abrirlo cada vez más, rozando apenas ese punto sensible (de lo cual estaba agradecido, sería vergonzoso correrse demasiado pronto por tanto estímulo). Entonces, los tentáculos se retiraron y casi emitió un quejido ante la pérdida, casi. Pronto sintió otro tentáculo presionar contra su entrada, más grueso que los otros.

—Lubricante—le dio tiempo a decir con un jadeo antes de que lo penetrara.

Stiles tanteó alrededor de la cama hasta que dio con el bote de lubricante y vertió una generosa cantidad sobre el hectocótilo. El tentáculo regresó de inmediato a su entrada y sin perder tiempo lo penetró. Se contoneaba y giraba dentro de él como un miembro humano no podría hacerlo. Cuando los bultos de la palma frotaron sobre su próstata estuvo a punto de correrse.

—¡Joder!—gritó, había sido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido algo dentro de él. Sus garras se extendieron involuntariamente, clavándose las puntas en lo que habrían sido las nalgas de Stiles, sus ojos brillaban y los colmillos llenaban su boca. No podía creerlo, su control era perfecto y lo estaba perdiendo por culpa de este chico.

Stiles tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le miró a los ojos. Sabía que se estaba perdiendo, podía sentir al lobo rasgando la superficie de su beta. Hizo brillar sus ojos de alfa, su pico chasqueando, y Peter se relajó, el lobo exponiendo su vientre sumiso.

—Eso es, mi buen lobo, mío—murmuró, su pico acariciando su cuello expuesto. El hombre lobo se estaba ofreciendo tan dócilmente para él que Stiles solo quería hacerlo suyo, en un nivel incluso más profundo de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, algo que su mente racional no era capaz de comprender en ese momento, era puro instinto.

Entonces, Peter tomó su mano y se llevó la muñeca a la boca. Su lengua acarició las azuladas venas y le miró con una expresión suplicante que nunca imaginó ver en él. El corazón de Stiles palpitaba con fuerza. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, sabía lo que implicaba. Sabía cuál era la respuesta dentro de él, la sabía antes de que todo esto pasara, lo mismo que habría querido responder si se lo hubiera vuelto a preguntar aun siendo humano (incluso si no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo). No pudo más que asentir. Con un lastimoso quejido, Peter cerró los ojos y mordió su muñeca, hundiendo los colmillos en la piel y saboreando la sangre que brotaba. Eso fue el último empujón que necesitó. Stiles mordió con su pico el cuello de Peter, perforando la piel y arrancando un delicioso gemido de su garganta. Apenas fueron conscientes del momento en que ambos se corrían en el interior del otro, sus sentidos ya sobrecargados por ambos vínculos creándose al mismo tiempo.

  


**Epílogo**

  


Desde esa noche en que había formado su primer vínculo, dos más bien, el control de Stiles fue mucho mejor. Aún necesitaba la ayuda de Peter para transformarse en humano, pero con apenas una mirada era suficiente y era capaz de mantener sus piernas bajo estrés hasta cierto punto. Por eso, Peter logró convencerlo para dar un paseo en coche. No había salido del edificio del loft en todo ese tiempo y comenzaba a sentirse encerrado, era agobiante y su humor empeoraba cada día. Cubrió sus piernas con una manta por si acaso y bajó la ventanilla del coche para sentir el aire en el rostro. Se extrañó cuando se detuvieron frente a una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. La fachada era de ladrillo, con un gran jardín delantero y dos pisos de altura más un desván. Los vecinos más próximos estaban bastante alejados y por detrás se podía ver la reserva lindando con el jardín trasero.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó curioso.

Peter sonrió y salió del coche. Dio la vuelta hasta el lado del acompañante y le abrió la puerta. Stiles miró a su alrededor cauteloso, pero no se veía ni un alma. Salió del coche y siguió a Peter hasta entrada de la casa sin decir palabra, sabiendo que el licántropo no le diría nada hasta que lo creyera conveniente. Se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta él mismo con una llave. El interior de la casa era amplio y espacioso, con estancias abiertas y grandes ventanales que lo llevaban de luz. Stiles dudó por un momento, no olía como si nadie viviera allí, estaba inhabitada. Peter tomó su mano y lo llevó hacia la parte trasera. Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina que debería dar al exterior, Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. Había una enorme piscina cubierta, con enormes paneles de cristal formando las paredes y el techo, dejando entrar toda la luz del día y permitiendo ver los árboles de la reserva al fondo. Los rayos del sol acariciaban la superficie del agua y llegaban hasta el fondo.

—Los cristales son unilaterales, nadie puede verte desde el exterior.

Eso fue suficiente para que Stiles apenas se quitara las zapatillas y los pantalones antes de lanzarse al agua. Se quitó la camiseta ya mojada y la tiró a la orilla. Los tentáculos ondulaban en el agua fresca mientras Stiles nadaba bajo la superficie, no necesitando salir para respirar. Se sentía contento, era la primera vez que nadaba en esta forma y se sentía liberador. Dio varias vueltas a la piscina antes de regresar a la orilla y atrapar a Peter con sus tentáculos, arrastrándolo al agua aún vestido.

—Explícate, ¿me has traído aquí solo para que me dé un baño?—le preguntó, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos.

—Por supuesto que no, te he traído para que conozcas tu nueva casa—respondió con una sonrisa.

Stiles se le quedó mirando boquiabierto por un momento.

—¿Has comprado esta casa para mí?

—Bueno, ya la tenía, una de mis muchas inversiones, pero ahora es tuya y de nuestra manada.

Los tentáculos se enroscaron alrededor de sus piernas y su cintura, deshaciéndose poco a poco de su ropa.

—Has hecho esto por mí.

—Haría cualquier cosa por mi alfa y por mi pareja—respondió en un tono ligero, pero Stiles sabía cuán ciertas eran esas palabras. Peter era tan leal y dedicado como él con quien le importaba. No podía haber soñado con un beta y una pareja mejor que él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí termina esta historia de tentáculos y aún no puedo creer que haya escrito esto, aunque me ha encantado hacerlo. Le he cogido cierto gusto a los tentáculos así que es posible que haya otra historia con esta temática en el futuro.  
> Pronto también más historias de esta pareja, que es mi favorita de esta serie (lo siento por las fans de Sterek, pero para mí Peter es mucho mejor para Stiles -aunque también me gusta leer Stereks)  
> Espero vuestros comentarios (¿qué os ha parecido mi primer sexo con tentáculos?) y kudos ;)


End file.
